


Little Baby Crows

by Ninishinoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kindergarten, M/M, Teacher Sawamura Daichi, Teacher Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninishinoya/pseuds/Ninishinoya
Summary: What would happen if the Karasuno VBC were toddlers in Kindergarten and Sugawara and Sawamura were their teachers?Find out yourself..This Book will have chapters focused on each character BUT it is no oneshot book! Click and find out what i mean by it ;)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 9





	1. The first Day of Kindergarten! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will have multiple Chapters, i will write who and what it's about in every Note box!  
> Also small disclaimer, the characters wont be completely in character, means they will act different here and there.
> 
> Also here is the characters first and last names since the children will be refered to with their first names and Sugawara and Daichi to, since kids don't use last names in Japan either.
> 
> Lastname First name  
> Sawamura Daichi  
> Sugawara Koushi  
> Hinata Shoyo  
> Kageyama Tobio  
> Narita Kazuhito  
> Ennoshita Chikara  
> Kinoshita Hisashi  
> Tanaka Ryunosuke  
> Nishinoya Yuu  
> Tsukishima Kei  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi  
> Asahi Azumane
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY ABOUT HINATA!

It was Monday morning. Shoyo was running around the house in excitement. Today was his first day in Kindergarten! He was excited to meet new friends and to play with toys all day long!  
His mom called him downstairs and helped him put on his little shoes. They were almost ready to go, just one thing was missing...of course his new backpack!  
He got it from his grandparents just for kindergarten! He loved it really much. It was orange and a little teddybear was printed on it.  
He was lost in thoughts about how much he loved his backpack when his mom called. "Come on now Shoyo! We don't want to be late on your first day!"  
"I'm coming mommy!" he shouted back and ran outside hopping in the car. His mom buckled him up and they drove to the kindergarten. 

When they arrived, Shoyo got a little nervous. Would the other kids like him? Would they want to play with him?  
His mom took him by the hand and they walked inside the building. It was very colorful on the inside and little paintings were hanging on the walls.  
Shoyo could hear some kids already and he got even more nervous. Then a silver haired nice looking adult looked out of the room.  
He smiled and greeted them.  
"Oh hello!" he kneeled down in front of Shoyo, " You must be Shoyo right? Nice to meet you, im Koushi, your teacher!"  
He got back to his feet and shook Mrs.Hinatas hand. "Nice to meet you! I'll show you where Shoyo can put his shoes and jacket!"  
"Thank you!", his mom replied and they follow the boy.

As they arrived in the smaller room Shoyos mom said goodbye and left to go home.  
He switched into his slippers, took of his jacket and followed Koushi into the bigger room.  
He could see some kids playing already.

"Everyone sit down in a circle! We have a few new kids!", a dark brown haired man said and everyone sat down.  
"Okay, everyone is going to introduce themselves now! I'll go first. My name is Daichi Sawamura and as some of you already know i'm one of your teachers!"  
Sugawara went next. "My name is Koushi Sugawara, i'm gonna be your teacher this year too!"  
Next was a dark blue haired boy "I'm Tobio..i'm new here."  
Shoyo looked at him, he seemed nice. He couldn't stare to long tho since the next kid was up to introduce hisself.  
"My name is Ryunosuke! But you can call me Ryu for short!" The grey haired boy smiled and the next kid went on.  
"I'm Kei. I would appreciate if you just leave me alone", he said with a grumpy voice. Next to him sat a little green haired boy.  
"I'm Tadashi..i hope we can be friends", the boy smiled a little. Next was a tiny boy with brown hair and a blond streak in the front.  
"I'm Yuu! Ryu is my best friend and i hope we can all play pirates together!",him and Ryu giggled and the next kid went on.  
"My name is Azumane.." He seemed strong but quiet and Shoyo was confused about him.  
"I'm Chikara! I'm best friends with Hisashi and Kazuhito!", the next little boy went on. He seemed shy and spoke quiet.  
"My name is Kazuhito..". Thats all the boy said. Now it was the last kids turn!  
"I'm Hisashi! I like cowboys!"

And with that everyone had introduced themselves.  
They were dismissed to play and Shoyo went up the the boy he remembered as Tobio instantly. "Hey! Do you want to pway with me?"  
The boy looked at him with blue eyes and nodded.  
They went to play with some cars first and then played with some legos.  
He could hear the other kids running around giggling and playing with toys.  
He looked around and could see Kei and Tadashi play with some toy dinosaurs, Yuu and Ryu were playing with swords that were made out of foam and Hisashi, Chikara, Azumane and Kazuhito were playing cowboys.  
He started concentrating on playing with Tobio again.  
Some time went by and he sat near Yuu and Ryu, the both invited him to play and he didn't decline on that offer of course.  
Ryu suddently jumped up. "I just had the best idea!"  
"What idea? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!!!", Yuu then squealed.  
"We can fight like real pirates! With our hands and not with those dumb foam swords!", Ryu then said.  
Shoyo was of course exited to see his new friends fight like pirates.  
"Oooh! Yes!", Yuu said and they both started fighting each other for fun.

Sugawara was just sipping from his coffee when he saw Ryu and Yuu throwing hands at each other.  
He went over to them and made them stop. "Boys you can't just punch each other! Thats dangerous!"  
"But real pirates also fight with hands", Shoyo then said.  
"I don't think they do..anyways please play something else and don't hurt each other", Koushi then replied.  
"Awww okay fine.", the three boys replied and they ran to the drawing table at wich Daichi helped Kei and Tadashi draw dinosaurs.  
"I want to draw toooo!", Yuu screamed and sat on a chair, Shoyo followed and sat beside him.  
They spend the next few hours drawing until it was time for lunch.

They all followed Sugawara And Sawamura to the kitchen and sat down at the little tables.  
"Come sit with us Shoyo!", Ryu said and pulled him along.  
He sat down with Ryu and Yuu and they got their food.  
After lunch they all went outside in the backyard and played.

Shoyo went to swing with Yuu.  
Ryu, Chikara, Tobio, Azumane and Tadashi were playing family in the small playhouse.  
Kei was playing on the slide and Hisashi and Kazuhito were building a sandcastle.

"Wanna see how high i can swing?", Yuu then asked the younger boy.  
"Ooh yes please!", Shoyo squealed and watched as Yuu did his best to go higher on the swing.  
Luckily Daichi saw the two and made him go slower again.  
"Please don't swing that high boys, you're gonna give me a heart attack!", Daichi said and the boys nodded.  
After a few minutes of swinging they decided to go play with the others.  
They went in the play house and the others decided they had to be the toddler and the baby since they were the smallest.  
And so Ryu was the dad, Chikara the mom, Kageyama and Azumane were the teenagers, Tadashi was the child, Shoyo played the toddler and Yuu had to be the baby, not that he wanted to but the others decided he had to cause he was so tiny.  
They played until their parents came to pick them up.  
The day went by fast and when Shoyos mom came to take him home he was really happy he found new friends and was excited for the next day.


	2. Noone likes Naptime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi has had enough of naptime! He'd rather play with his new found friends. So why not form a group and not go to sleep at naptime anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii its me again! Im gonna write a few chapters today! Maybe around 2-3 more or maybe no more ima see-  
> Anyways SOMEONE ALREADY LEFT KUDOS THANK YOU SO MUCHHHH ILY ALL ALREADYYY <3333333
> 
> This chapter will mainly be about Yamaguchi

It was the next morning and the kids were already playing inside. So was Yamaguchi.  
He loved playing with his new found friends, they were all really nice and playing together was a lot of fun!  
The only thing he was not excited for was naptime. Today would be the first day they'd have naptime but he already hated it. He was much more interested in playing and didn't want to go to bed.  
He had an idea after he thought a while. Why not form a group and refuse to go to naptime together! They couldn't stop 10 kids from not going to naptime!  
This was the perfect idea Tadashi thought!

He went up to Ryu and Yuu and told them about his idea, he was sure the two boys would be in on his idea, and they were.  
They decided to make a plan and told everyone about it. Except Azumane and Kei everyone was in on the plan.

When naptime came around they simply ran in all directions trying to escape their teachers. Koushi and Daichi were confused why the little ones were running in all different directions hiding. When Koushi wanted to pick up Yuu from the shelf he climbed onto he jumped of and ran away to another corner of the room.

Tadashi was running to the toilets and hiding under the sinks. Shoyo sat next to him and they giggled. "Seems like we wont have naptime today", Shoyo sqeaked.  
"Yes! After we are done hiding we can play!", Tadashi said.

The kids were going wild and Daichi and Koushi were overwhelmed, since they didn't know how to make the small toddlers go to bed.  
They were just running away from them or hiding somewhere in the daycare.

"Seems like the plan is working Ryu!", Hisashi said as they both sat under the stairs that lead to the nap room.  
"Yes! Im so happy we don't have to go to sleep now! This is fun!!", Ryu squealed.

Koushi finally found Yuu again sitting next to a sehlf hiding from him.  
He was fast enough to pick him up and Yuu was starting to scream around how he didn't want to go to bed.  
Koushi went downstairs still having him in his arms as he saw Ryu and Hisashi under the stairs, he pretended not to see them tho so they wouldn't run.

"Did you hear that Shoyo?", Tadashi asked his buddy that was hiding under a sink with him.  
"That was Yuu right? I think they found him oh no! I hope they wont find the rest of us tho!", Shoyo then said and bit his lip.  
"Yeah i hope this works out..", Tadashi said, knowing this was his plan in the first place.

Meanwhile Koushi sat Yuu down on the bed making him lay down, giving him his pacifier and looking at the grumpy boys face.  
"Shh you're going to wake up Azumane and Kei!", Koushi said still looking at the tiny boy. He was visibly grumpy and angry at his teacher.  
Koushi left the room to find the rest of the kids. Daichi then came downstairs with Kazuhito, the little toddler had fallen asleep in his hiding spot so Daichi decided to take him to bed.

"How many are left?", he asked Koushi. "I brought Yuu to bed some minutes ago, Kei and Azumane are in the nap room too, with Kazuhito that would made four. Means we still have to catch 6 of them", Koushi replied.  
"Alright, im gonna go to the bathrooms and see if any of them ran in there", Daichi said and left to go to the bathrooms.

Koushi looked into the room seeing that Yuu also had fallen asleep now, and decided to go and catch either Ryu or Hisashi.  
He went to the stairs and went into the little hiding spot and saw Ryu and Hisashi looking at him.  
"So there you two are. Either you both come with me or i will catch you both.", Koushi said and the two toddlers decided to behave and come with Koushi.  
He tucked them both in and gave both of them their pacifiers.

He went out of the room to find the rest of the kids. Four of them were left.

Daichi went into the bathroom and saw both Shoyo and Tadashi sitting under the sinks.  
He grabbed both of them and even when they tried to wiggle themselves out he was to strong for them to escape again.  
"So you two, its time for nap now after your little game of hide and seek.", Daichi said bringing them both downstairs.  
In the room the saw Koushi putting Tobio and Chikara to bed. The both also fell asleep in their hiding spot in the play area.  
Daichi sat Shoyo and Tadashi down and tucked them into bed.

"Im sorry..", Tadashi then said.  
Koushi sat down next to him and asked:"What are you sorry for buddy?"  
"I made a plan so we didnt have to go to naptime, we all wanted to play instead! But i guess it wasn't a good idea.."  
"Oh buddy its okay, you were honest and thats what matters!", Koushi said giving the little one a forehead kiss.  
"But now, its time to sleep, good night!", he said and went out of the door. Daichi was watching them while Koushi went to go and make Lunch.

When it was time to go home, Tadashi told his mom what they had done today, and she had to laugh at her sons actions.  
"Next time don't do that tho hunny, you all need your sleep", his mom said and they went home.


	3. A little information!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some info :D

So because i didnt ssay this before also i dont go based of their real ages and who would be oldest and youngest i just decide it myself! :D

Heres the ages of everyone:  
Sugawara Koushi: 21  
Sawamura Daichi: 22  
Shoyo Hinata: 2  
Kageyama Tobio: 1 and a half  
Kei Tsukishima: 2  
Yamaguchi Tadashi: 2  
Nishinoya Yuu: 2 and a half  
Ryunosuke Tanaka: 3  
Chikara Ennoshita: 3  
Kinoshita Hisashi: 3  
Narita Kazuhito: 3  
Azumane Asahi: 4

Hope its clear now! So noones gonna have to question why i gave them pacifiers, its simply because they're toddlers.  
Have a great day/night/evening/noon/morning Hehe! :DD


	4. A sick child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when one of the little Crows get sick at daycare?  
> Find out yourself <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly focused on Nishinoya

It was wednesday morning and Koushi was preparing the daycare for the kids.  
Daichi was putting the toys in the right place while Koushi cleaned some cups and the drawing table.  
Today they planned to go to the playground that was 5 minutes away from the daycare. The kids usually enjoyed playing there so they decided it would be a good idea.  
Koushi just finished cleaning of the drawing table as he heared the front door open and Shoyos voice was heared in the hallways.   
He was the first one to arrive at the daycare. Koushi could hear the excitement in Shoyos voice as he ran into the room and hugged Koushis leg instantly.  
He giggled and Koushi picked him up. "Hey Shoyo! Nice to see you today", he said.  
"Morning Koushiiiii", Shoyo squeaked. "When will the others come today?", he asked.  
"They should be here in the next few minutes",Koushi told the little boy and let him go so he could play.

A few seconds later Ryu and Yuu ran into the room. Both of them ran straight to the toy cars and started playing.  
Koushi giggled and Ryus mom came in. "I'm so sorry those two have to much energy", she said and sighed.  
"Haha yeah those two are full of energy", he said and they both laughed.  
"I'm gonna pick them both up a little later today. Yuus coming to our house after daycare today his mom is working till later in the evening.", she said.  
"Alright i'll keep it in mind", Koushi replied and Ryus mom left.

Shoyo went over to Yuu and Ryu and started playing with them.  
After some time all kids were at the daycare and played with each other.  
Yamaguchi, Shoyo, Yuu and Ryu had car races with their little toy cars.  
Shoyo made Daichi watch them and say who the winner was.

Tadashi, Kei and Asahi were playing in the reading corner. They pretended to be dinosaurs and hunting for food.

Kazuhito, Hisashi and Chikara were playing with the dolls pretending to be a family.

Koushi was watching them all carefully not wanting any accidents to happen.  
He sipped on his cup tasting the coffee.  
He could watch those little toddlers playing all day long.   
Sitting down on the drawing table, Koushi decided to prepare some mandalas for the kids.  
Koushi picked a few nice ones on the computer in the staff room and printed them out.  
He brough them in the main room and put them on the drawing table.  
Almost immediately Yuu ran to the table and looked at a few of the mandalas.  
"Can i color one?", he asked Koushi.  
"Of course go on, thats what i printed them out for!", Koushi said and laughed.  
Yuu sat down and started coloring one of the mandalas. It had flowers on it which he colored red and pink.  
Shoyo also sat down, grabbed one of the mandalas and colored them in.

About 15 minutes later Yuu started to feel tired, hiss tummy also started to hurt a little but he ignored it and kept coloring his mandala.  
Koushi noticed the little boy looking tired not questioning it tho, considering he and Ryu were running around all morning.  
About half an hour later, it was lunch time.

They all sat down on the little tables in the kitchen and Daichi and Koushi gave them all their little plates with HotDogs on it.  
Everyone got a glass of juice, except Tobio he wanted milk, and then they started to eat.  
When everyone was finished they told the toddlers that they wanted to go to the playground.  
They all looked pretty excited.  
"But first, its time for naps", Daichi said and the little ones responded with bored sighs.

They all went downstairs to the nap room and changed into their pajamas.  
They hopped into bed and Koushi gave them their pacifiers.

About an hour later Yuu woke up, his little tummy hurting a lot and he was sweating tons.  
Koushi and Daichi were upstairs enjoying the little quiet time they had.  
Yuu was feeling sick and his head started to hurt too.  
He decided to go upstairs to his teachers, but he didnt come that far.

(Little TW for everyone with emetophobia)

He threw up all over himself and the bed and started crying.  
Shoyo woke up from the ruckus and saw his friend crying and sitting in his bed that was now covered in vomit.  
"Are you okay Yuu?", he asked him and Yuu shook his head.  
Shoyo got up and ran upstairs to tell Daichi and Koushi about what happened.

"Shoyo what are you doing here?", Daichi asked the little orange haired boy.  
"Yuu isn't feeling okay", Shoyo replied to him.  
"What do you mean?", Daichi said and Koushi went to go downstairs to see what happened.  
"He threw up", Shoyo told him and Daichi followed Koushi downstairs, holding Shoyos hand.

Koushi opened the door and went to Yuu who still sat in his bed crying.  
"Hey buddy what happened?", Koushi asked picking the little boy up.  
Yuu didn't respond and just kept crying into Koushis shoulder.  
He carried him upstairs, and Daichi cleaned Yuus bed of.  
Koushi sat Yuu next to a sink and helped him out of his dirty pajamas.  
He cleaned him off and put some fresh clothes on the toddler.

Koushi went to the reading corner with Yuu and asked him what hurts.  
He said his tummy and head was hurting, and he's feeling very warm.  
Koushi put his hand on the kids forehead and was not pleased with how warm it was.  
Daichi came upstairs and Koushi asked if he could bring him a fever thermometer.

He took Yuus temparature and the small device showed 39*C (102,2*f).  
Daichi then went into the staff room and went to get the phone.  
When he tried calling Yuus mother, noone answered the phone.

"Suga, noone is answering the phone.", Daichi told him.  
"Alrighttt...Let's bring him back downstairs and let him sleep.", Koushi said looking at the sick tired boy in his arms.

As soon as Yuu wa back in bed he started crying wanting to cuddle with Koushi.  
He sat in the bed and took Yuu into his arms again tucking him and the small boy in.  
Daichi woke the other kids up since nap time was over now. 

Daichi and Koushi decided, that Koushi would stay at the daycare with Yuu, and Daichi would go to the playground with the other toddlers.

They did as said and Daichi took the other kids to the playground.  
Ryu was asking Daichi over and over where Yuu was.  
When they arrived there he forgot about it pretty fast and went to play with the other kids.

Meanwhile Koushi was stroking Yuus hair the sleepy toddler still in his lap.  
Koushi laid the little boy down and went upstairs to get the phone again.  
He took it downstairs with him sitting beside Yuu and trying to call his mother again. Still noone answered.  
Koushi remembered what Ryu's mother said suddenly. His mom wasn't home until later in the evening, so she could probably not pick him up right now.  
Yuu was feeling still very unwell when he woke up.  
Koushi went to the bathroom with him, where he threw up again.

(TW OVER <3)

He took the boy downstairs again tucking him in and reading a story for him.  
He fell asleep very quick.

Daichi was gathering the kids at the playground and they all packed their stuff to head back to the daycare.  
They got their bottles and walked back together.  
Daichi let them play in the garden walking downstairs quickly to tell Koushi they were back.

Koushi tried calling Yuus mom again after Daichi had gone back upstairs, and this time someone picked up the phone.  
"Hello?", the man on the phone said.  
"Hello, here Koushi from Karasuno Daycare.", Koushi then said, "Am i speaking with Yuus dad?".  
"Yes, how can i help? Did Yuu cause trouble again?", his father asked,  
"No, no he didnt cause trouble, he isn't feeling to well tho. He's got a fever and has thrown up twice.", Koushi explained.  
"Oh god, im gonna come around to pick him up right away", his dad said.  
"Alright thank you", Koushi said and they said their goodbyes.  
Yuu was snuggling into his chest still dead asleep.  
He was really tired and Koushi asked himself if the tiredness his morning was already a sign Yuu wasn't feeling well.  
He took the sick toddler upstairs and put him on the beanbag in the reading corner.  
He put and blanket on him and sat beside him waiting for Yuus father to come and pick him up.

About 10 minutes later Yuus father was looking through the door and Koushi picked the kid up and handed him to his dad.  
Yuu was now awake and snuggeling into his father.  
He looked pretty content that he was with his dad now.

"Thanks for taking care of him", Mr. Nishinoya said.  
"It's no problem thats our job." Koushi then said with a smile.

5 Minutes later, Yuus father left to go home with the sick boy, and Koushi went outside to Daichi and the other toddlers.

"Mr.Nishinoya picked Yuu up", he told Daichi, and Daichi smiled.  
"Great i'm sure its better for him to be at home than here.", Daichi said.  
"Mhm, i agree, its pretty loud here", that exact moment the heard some happy screams from Shoyo who was playing on the swing with Tobio.

About two hours later the toddlers were picked up.  
When Ryus mom came, she told Koushi Yuu's dad had told her that he got sick and took Ryu home.

After everyone left Daichi and Koushi cleaned up a little and then went home themselves.  
They were already exited to see their little crows again on the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and if you want you can request characters, and scenarios you want to see!   
> <3


End file.
